


Delicate Touch

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Injury, Knitting, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: After an accident hiking on a vacation Adam had suggested, he feels guilty. So he tries to cheer Nigel up.





	Delicate Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Holy SHIT I BUTCHERED the prompt! Karomel-02 over on tumblr asked for Nigel knitting and I threw him off a goddamn cliff Hannibal style. THE REFERENCE WAS COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL, I SWEAR.

"If you look over there, you can see- are you ok?" Adam stopped. Nigel was swaying.

"I'm alright star, just a bit dizzy." Nigel said. He looked out again over the chasm and out at the sky. They had hiked at least a few miles up to see the sky.

"It could be the altitude, or dehydration. Drink some water." Adam said.

He reached into his bag to grab the water when all hell broke loose. Nigel gripped his head as another wave of dizziness hit, and his foot slipped. He heard Adam scream but it was too late, he was falling. He was falling pretty far. And then a cracking sound, and the air was gone from his lungs as searing pain shot through him. He was aware he had hit a rock, as he finally came to a stop.

"Nigel! Nigel! Nigel!" Adam screamed, starting to panic. He gasped for breath and then let out an unmanly yelping, looking down. His lower leg was bent from the knee.

"D-Don't look! Adam don't look! Can you- fuck- can you hike back to the rangers station a mile back?! Can you get help?!" Nigel asked. He tried to sit up to see himself better but he must have broken a rib too, because instant pain shot through his body. At least it wasn't his spine.

"I-I don't want to leave." Adam called.

"Star listen to me. I can't move. I've broken bones. You have to do this or we'll be stuck out here for who knows how long. You have to be brave. F-Fuck. You have to- star I think I'm going to pass out. Go get help." Nigel said urgently. He heard gasping and whining, and then a sickening gagging sound as Adam must have looked down at him. It all went silent for a moment before he heard him again.

"Please don't die. Please. Please don't. Please." Adam cried.

"I promise I won't Adam. Can you... can you get help?" He asked again, vision starting to blur.

"I'll get help. I will. I love you." Adam said quickly, clearly crying even though Nigel couldn't see.

"I love you too Star." He called, as loud as he could. Then he laid his head back. His grip on his chest and leg loosened. His vision faded to black.

* * *

When Nigel woke, he was in a hospital, god knows where. Adam was by the door, mumbling and cleaning his hands with a ludicrous amount of hand sanitizer. Nigel smiled and coughed, making Adam turn around. He had a mask on.

"Nigel! Nigel! Nigel!" He repeated, seeing too excited to get anything else out. He leaned over the bed to hug him, then thought better of it and took his hand.

"Told you I would live." Nigel smirked, then turning to a grimace as he felt the pain. He looked over himself, as Adam held his hand. Catheter, IV drip, other IV drip, leg cast, and chest bandages he could feel under the thin hospital gown.

"Well... shitting is going to be a challenge." Nigel grimaced. Adam made a choked noise, and Nigel looked up to see he looked like he was going to cry.

"Adam, come to me." Nigel said quickly. Adam leaned over the bed and Nigel removed his medical mask, letting it dangle from one ear. He pulled him down by the back of the neck and kissed him, and Adam relaxed into the touch. He grabbed fistfuls of Nigels hospital gown and kissed him like his life depended on it. Finally Nigel had to push him back.

"Breathing is a bit more difficult right now darling, and I need to do it. Can you tell me what happened? On the mountain?"

Adam looked shaken again, and he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. He kept Nigels hand wrapped in both of his. He took a moment, gathering thoughts and information, before speaking.

"I wasn't very fast. I had to stop because I had a panic attack and threw up. Then I tripped and fell on a tree root in the dark, and I hit my face on the dirt. It hurt but I kept going because- because I knew you were down there."

"Oh darling, I'm so fucking sorry." Nigel said. He raised his unheld hand to Adams face and adam leaned into it, taking a deep breath.

"When I got to the rangers station, they looked scared. They said something on their radio and told me to stay there, but I followed them. When I got back to where you were, there was a helicopter. They had to lift you up on it. They asked me how I got there and I told them I could hike away, but I couldn't drive. So a police officer got in the rental car with me and drove me to the rental place. We checked in the car and he drove me in the police car to this hospital. I don't know how we'll get to the airport. I'm sorry." Adam said.

"It's alright darling, it wasn't your fault. We'll get a cab, or a... What are those? The drivers you text?"

"An uber. I'd prefer a cab. Cabs get cleaned, ubers are strangers cars that don't necessarily have to be clean." Adam explained. Nigel chuckled, and winced at the rib pain.

"You were dehydrated. That's why you got dizzy and fell. That's what that IV is for. And the other is for pain. You have to stay here for a few days to practice walking with crutches, and using the bathroom, but a bedpan is-"

"No, Adam, no bedpan. I am... not resorting to that. I'll do just fine." Nigel said. He tried to sit up, pushing with his arms, and immediately falling back from the pressure on his ribs.

"Nigel, do you need to use the bedpan?"

"Fuck."

"I'll get a nurse."

"Motherfucker!"

* * *

The flight back home was torture. The pressure change made Nigels ribs hurt so badly he threw up, while Adam rubbed his back calmly and called a flight attendant. They wouldn't give him alcohol like he wanted, but they did get him a towel, a bag, and a sprite, that Adam made him sip on slowly.

Once they were off, they managed to get to the cabs with some help from an airport staff member. Adam couldn't carry all their things, and Nigel was struggling with his crutches. The ride back to the apartment was long, and Adam didn't enjoy touching all that much, but he held Nigels hand the whole time, seeming to feel the need to comfort him.

Getting into the apartment was a whole different battle, struggling up the front steps. As soon as he was inside he flopped down on the couch and sighed. He had been shot before, but this seemed to be worse. His chest ached and his leg was useless. He growled in frustration, as Adam came into the room, setting their bags down.

"I understand your upset. That's an upset noise. But I don't know what to do to help." Adam said shyly. Nigel sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"Nothing darling... I'm in pain and there's nothing you can fucking do." Nigel snapped. Adam made a choked noise and stood very still. Now Nigel was angry, and he didn't know what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go unpack the bags." Adam said weakly, dragging the rolling suitcases along.

"Adam-" Nigel said, but he was already gone. Fucking great. He had to be more careful. He couldn't let his anger be directed towards him.

"Adam, darling? Come here." Nigel called loudly. He heard shuffling, then footsteps approaching timidly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you darling. I'm just in a lot of pain. There is something you can do for me." Nigel said. Adam seemed determined at this and came to his side at the couch. He knelt down and ran his fingers through Nigels hair, like Nigel did to him when he was stressed. It made him smile.

"Go to the pharmacy, get the pain pills, you know, the prescription the hospital sent over; and a heating pad, and the opposite of that, an ice wrap. Can you do that?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded diligently.

"I have to go to the grocery store too. Our milk is bad, and we need it to make the macaroni. And I need more broccoli." Adam said. Nigel wrinkled his nose. He had always hated the smell of broccoli cooking, but he never said so. It was the only vegetable Adam would touch, and he wanted him healthy.

"How about you pick me up some shrimp and cocktail sauce, hmm? And those... those meatballs. The ones I like. Maybe some steak and potatoes?" Nigel listed off. Adam looked displeased by his choices, but his face softened.

"You're tired of hospital food."

"Dreadfully."

"Alright. I don't know how long that will take. I'll take my cell phone. You can call me if you need anything." Adam said. He kissed Nigels forehead, and Nigel grabbed his face, pulling him down closer to really kiss him.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"I think I should tell you before you go. I've laid too far back. I can't sit up."

* * *

The next week was agony. Every shift in movement caused searing pain in his ribs, and using the bathroom was a chore. He had to let Adam wash his hair over the sink and give him a sponge bath, because he still felt wobbly in the slick shower. Adam insisted on washing between his legs, because he was quote "not giving him a dirty handjob", and Nigel let him with a bright blush on his face.

Changing clothes without bending your leg was also quite the challenge. He had been wearing sweat pants for the whole week they had been home. Even said handjobs were difficult, the heavy breathing hurting his chest. Afterwards, Adam had to get him the heating pad and more pills for the pain, as well as clean him off.

He felt useless. Adam was doing the cooking, preparing both his macaroni and whatever Nigel asked for. He was dusting the apartment, and sweeping. He even went to the library a good distance away just to bring Nigel books that weren't about space. He didn't particularly enjoy the historically accurate tales, but he read every one to make his star happy.

It wasn't until the second week that things changed a bit. Adam came back from work with something behind his back. He was smiling and looking proud of himself. Nigel expected another model spaceship or a snow globe with a star in it, but instead, he pulled a bag from behind him and handed it to him.

"What the fucking hell is this?"

"It's yarn, and needles. I got a thicker pair, with some thicker yarn, and a thinner pair with thinner yarn. I thought it might keep you entertained." Adam said proudly. Nigel looked again. There was a pair of thick wooden needles, and a ball of purple and dark blue, thick, wooly yarn. There was also regular, metal needles, and dark blue yarn. In the bottom was a bag of buttons; white, star shaped buttons.

"My star, I can't knit."

"That's why I also checked out the instructional book from the library. It should teach you how to make a basic scarf with charms."

"You want me to make you a star scarf?" Nigel scoffed. Adam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... it would keep you entertained." Adam said. Nigel rubbed his head.

"Alright, I'll... I'll try darling." Nigel said. Adam smiled. Nigel knew he was doomed.

* * *

It took an hour for him to throw the thick needles across the room like throwing knives, yarn following. Adam stepped into the room as the instruction book zipped by his head, followed by a string of expletives.

"I take it you're not enjoying knitting."

"Fucking won't keep the cocksucking yarn on the fucking needles motherfucker." Nigel swore. He was absolutely fuming, and he could even get up to go hit something.

"Nigel, stop swearing please." Adam said, frowning. Nigel growled in frustration, but he did take a few breaths.

"Have you tried the smaller needles?"

"No, and I'm not fucking going to." Nigel snapped. Adam just sighed and picked them up.

"Look, I can start the row, and you can try it. Maybe it will work better. Just watch." Adam said. He sat down on the couch, and picked up the dark blue yarn, expertly starting the row, quicker than Nigel thought possible. He watched with fascination as Adams deft fingers looped the yarn, and before he knew it, there was a row done. He had even added a star button.

"It just takes a delicate touch. Now you can try." Adam said. He handed him the needles, and moved his hands into the right place. Nigel looked at his hands. They were rough, large, and calloused. Adams hands were perfect. He stared at him a moment, not sure how to explain.

"I'm not delicate darling."

"You are when you touch me." Adam replied. He couldn't argue with that.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked. Adam cringed.

"I've... broken bones before. I ran out of space documentaries to watch, and I had time on my hands to learn."

"What happened? What did you break?" Nigel asked.

"I... I wanted a better view of the sky, so I climbed a tree. Then I couldn't get down so I jumped."

"Adam, how high did you fall from?"

"Eighteen feet. I broke my ankle." Adam admitted.

"How the hell did you get into the tree, if there were no branches for eighteen feet?"

"I used a ladder."

"Then why didn't you climb down the ladder?!"

"It fell over!" Adam said. It seemed to suddenly upset him, and Nigel put an arm around him as he covered his face.

"Star-"

"I didn't like falling. My stomach dropped and then there was so much pain. You must have been scared when you fell. I'm sorry."

"I was... not scared. I was more surprised. Adam why are you apologizing? You know you didn't push me off that ledge."

"But I insisted we hike higher to see the sky, and you got dehydrated, and it was my fault-"

"Adam, no. Listen, that's not true my darling, it's not your fault. I failed to follow your safety protocol. I didn't drink enough water. If I had listened, I wouldn't have fallen. And after I did, you saved me, cosmo. You got scared, and sick, and fell down, and you still got help, and then came all the way back for me. It's not your fault, you're my hero." Nigel said, kissing his temple. Adam rubbed at teary eyes and looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now why don't you go pick up that instruction book for me, and I'll try to do a row?"

* * *

Six weeks had passed, and now deft fingers flew over needles, twisting and looping the yarn, and adding buttons every row. He was sure he could tie it off and would be done before Adam got home from work. Just in time too. The flurries of snow outside were becoming larger.

About an hour later, Adam walked in shivering, to find Nigel in his favorite dog shirt, standing over the stove with a pot of macaroni and cheese, and a gift bag.

"May I give you a hug, Nigel?" Adam shivered.

"You never have to ask anymore gorgeous." Nigel smiled. He wrapped his arms around Adams smaller frame, and Adam hugged him back just as tightly.

"What's in there?" Adam asked cautiously. Nigel handed him the bag but Adam didn't open it.

"Nigel... the last vibrator made me feel strange inside my-"

"It's not a vibrator. Just look." Nigel said.

Adam peeked inside the colorful paper cautiously, then became excited. He threw the tissue paper on the counter and pulled the fully finished scarf from its bag. It was dark blue, with a star at the end and beginning of every other row, alternating side to side. You could see the one perfect line, followed by clumsy loose lines, that got better and more skillful, ending in a blue fringe.

Adam wrapped it around his neck and made a happy noise when it fit perfectly. Then, his face fell a bit, and Nigel frowned.

"What is it darling, do you not like the texture?"

"No! It's perfect. You just... you're getting your cast off in a week. You won't knit anymore." Adam said sadly.

"Well, now I don't know about that." Nigel said. Adam brightened.

"You mean you'll still knit?"

"I've come to find it relaxing. Maybe I'll make you a nice big blanket!" Nigel said, punctuated by lifting Adam into the air. He squealed in surprise as he was put on the counter, and Nigel leaned between his legs.

"May I kiss you now spaceman? With your starry scarf?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Adam smiled. Nigel leaned in and met his lips easily, and Adam smiled into the kiss. One hand had Nigels face, but the other was feeling his new scarf.

"Can I keep it on during dinner? I'm still cold." Adam said, pulling back to lean his forehead against Nigels.

"I know what would warm you up, maybe before dinner?" Nigel smirked, kissing him again.

"Can I... can I keep it on for that?" Adam questioned. Nigel laughed.

"Spaceman, you can do anything you desire."


End file.
